zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Moving
:If there is a way to do a 100% full transfer of all the articles and files then I wouldn't have a problem with it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I think there would be, but it may take a lot of work. -'Isdrak ' 04:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::We'd have to carefully weigh the pros and cons of remaining Wikia affiliates. Which, of course means that due to there being few to no pros (except myself) it might be a good move if the transition process isn't too bothersome. Of course, whoever had the original idea does not seem to have a realistic grasp on the situation. --AuronKaizer ' 18:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm all for it. I think at this point, getting a dump of the Wiki and moving it elsewhere seems a hella lot easier than reformatting articles. However, ZW may prove troublesome if there ends up two independent zelda wikis. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 18:26, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I want to switch. But like Stars said, ZW probably wouldn't be happy. --'Jazzi BassJapas ''' 21:03, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I have located a Wiki farm for us to move to, it uses wiki coding and transfers everything, including edit count and files. All that is required is a data dump and its can be handed over to the shoutwiki staff and they will move everything.Echo 1125 (talk) 22:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :You know what? Screw Wikia, I'm tired of having to depend on little ol' undependable them for everything, all the while having to put up with their hypocrisy and forced "innovations". I'm all for it at this point. --AuronKaizer ' 22:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I be in agreement with AK -'Minish Link' 22:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I, for one (and maybe only one), don't have much of a problem with the new look; it mixes things up and makes it seem fresh and, maybe even, easier (be aware, though, that I haven't used the new look that much yet; this is basically my initial response). Moving away may make things too different and attract fewer new users. The 23:27, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Definitely not easier. There is no way to have a customized navigational thingy like the sidebar that I am aware of, and the navigation system that is there is horrible. Freshness is all well and good, but do you think it will be fresh a year from now? Supporting the skin based solely upon freshness is illogical. Also, do you think that the skin is good enough to justify a complete replacement of Monaco? -'Isdrak ' 01:11, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, TM, you're entitled to your own opinion, of course, but I'll have to disagree on all counts. Everything that the current look does right, the new one does wrong. As for the moving notion itself, assuming what Echo found is all (s)he says it is, I fully support. Actually, I support anyway, but complete tranfer just makes things much easier. Wikia's never helped us much, ever. And with all this recent IRC crap... I can't really think of any reason to stay affiliated with Wikia other than that it could bring more traffic to the wiki, but meh. Having a half-decent wiki skin and not being associated with them is way too good to not agree with. By the way, is there some sort of regulation on stuff we'll have to get rid of (like MyHome since Wikia sort of "invented" that... not that anybody'd miss it, but you know)? Or is there no copyright on that sort of thing? 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 04:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The look is horid. I have bad eyes as it is, and, although I've never tested it with my glasses, how do I know. I get headaches easily. I can't find anything and it isn't fair. The editing is harder to do. I'll test it on my computer when I get back from school, but as of now. It's just, bad. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 13:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm not buying this whole move thing at all. Moving and operating your own wiki is much harder than it seems (not even ZW does that. They are operated by ZU). So unless this wiki farm is literally a wikia-esque wiki farm where mostly everything is set up from the get-go, we have a problem. And if that is the case, we are just putting ourselves in the same position as we are in already, so there's may be no real point to do so at all with the risk. Second, this will kill our traffic. A lot of people use this over the others simply because it is part of wikia. So in that sense, we will lose that traffic. In another sense, we will lose traffic by potentially dropping to the bottom of Google search when we start a new wiki. Third, this would leave room for another wiki to sprout up using wikia in our place. And though they will likely never catch up to us, it is possible to gain a lot of info in a short amount of time as seen with our expansion alone. There is a lot more I have to say dealing with wikia itself, but not a lot of time. But bottom line, this is not a good idea to just jump on without a lot more discussion first. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:17, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Joe brings up a good point. Also, if we do move, we should first have a clear consensus (or really close to one) about moving. I'm not for or against moving; but, if I had to pick, I would choose against at this point. I am against the lack of Shout Box in the new look, though. The 22:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC Channel Okay, assuming we do end up moving, the IRC channel (#wikia-zelda) will also have to move (since we would no longer be a part of wikia). I for one propose we use the newly-registered #ZeldapediaIRC, but since this should be a community decision, I asketh of all of you- What should the new channel be called (again, assuming we do end up moving)? -'''Minish Link 23:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :#ZeldapedaIRC's a bit lengthy, but not so much that I have a problem with it. I don't really have that much of an opinion at this point. If people decide on #ZeldapediaIRC, I'll go with it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel as if we should just move the IRC channel anyways. Even if we don't move. Because we're still temp OP'g. And a request for founder will take a while. We might as well switch so we can get founder and AOP easier. Whatdya think? --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 21:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::If we do move and all, we should have a support (everyone supports only one name) system with no opposes (not a poll, or any random user, maybe IPs, could vote). The 21:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions for the IRC Channel name Once we get enough suggestions, we'll make a poll about it. And have people vote on it. Sound good? --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 13:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it should be a poll with and tags. I'd say a ToC Suggestions-style voting thing. -'Isdrak ' 21:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #wikia-zelda ::If we stay with wikia. #ZeldapediaIRC ::Already slightly registered. Lenghty but do-able name. #Zeldapedia-IRC ::Registered as well. Tad bit lengthy, but good with the hyphen. #Zeldapedia ::Not registered that I know of, but less lengthy than the others. It's registered to freenode. #Zelda-IRC ::The 22:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) #IRC-Zelda ::The 22:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments for the name #Zeldapedia, as much as I'd love to use it. Is registered to freenode. I've tried going to #freenode to get it unregistered, as always, they were no help. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 21:52, October 8, 2010 (UTC)